Garam Zahard
Summary Garam Zahard, also referred to as Hermit in the North City of the 43rd Floor or The Princess of the Deep Colored Sea, is a Princess of Zahard and the owner of the Blue August and Indigo July. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''6-B Name: Garam Zahard Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Over 5000 years Classification: Human (?), Fisherman, Zahard Princess, High Ranker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Needle User, Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Homing Attack (She can control her Shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Sealing (Can seal her evil spirits with the Bell Of Dawn), Non-Physical Interaction (The Bell of Dawn can cause severe pain to spirits and ghosts), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Garam can reverse it flows to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in), Blue August and Indigo July has Resistance to Magic Negation (The enchantment on the 13 Months is a spell so powerful that not even the Floor Guardians can break) Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Country level (Hockney stated she might be the strongest person he has seen, although he has seen people like Ha Yuri Zahard and Karaka in combat. Killed her sister possessed by the Ghost of the 13 Months in the past, who should be comparable to Yuri possessed. Her prensence could generate such pressure which was capable of crashing hard both Evan Edrok and Sanchez on the ground) Speed: At least Relativistic (Is faster than Yuri and was near able to attack her by surprise when possessed) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Country Class (Far stronger than Yuri) Durability: Likely Country level '(She didn't fear Yuri's strength when she was possessed) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Kilometres with Shockwaves and Shinsoo Standard Equipment: Blue August & Indigo July, The Bell Of Dawn Intelligence: Very high (Garam is one of the oldest princess of Zahard she was able to hide from him for thousand of years, she also has vast knowledge about Arlene Grace and the secret of the tower) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Princesses Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6